The specific aim of this project is to characterize the complexes formed during heat sterilization of milk and milk products and to determine their fate in storage. Work with the Coulter Counter and microscopic observation has indicated that the particles decreased in size upon storage. A fairly constant relationship between calcium, phosphorus and protein has been observed in the large particles. The composition of these large complexes will be further investigated with the hope of securing more information on their nature.